


Rescue Me

by Desirae



Series: After the Darkness [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel Reverse Bang 2016, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Violence, fic based on art, irritated Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas, you do realize I used to hunt without you. Like, all of the time. I'm not going to always stop and think, oh gee, I should call Mr. Smitey McSmiterson to come take care of this for me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean goes missing after an argument with Castiel. All Cas can do now is wait for a prayer.</p><p> <br/><a href="http://imgur.com/0bQqKPm"></a><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the reverse bang on LJ and Tumblr. Artwork by the lovely [Kuwlshadow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow). Beta'd by [AmbecaWatson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson) Hope you enjoy, feedback appreciated:)
> 
>  

                                                        Rescue Me

 

 _I am going to be in so much trouble with Cas_. That was the one thought playing on loop in Dean's head. Not that he hoped he didn't piss himself after all the beer, not that he thinks his wrist may be broken, not, _hey, I really hope that mouse that keeps skittering nearby doesn't have rabies_. Just _I am going to be in so much trouble with Cas_. Dean Winchester, ass kicker extradonaire, was currently chained to a dirty cracked wall in a warehouse somewhere in bumfuck Iowa. At least he thought he was still in Iowa. He couldn't know for sure, what with being kidnapped and all. There was a small dingy window on the wall across from him, letting just enough light in to show show off the wet patches on the floor, one of which he was sitting in. It smelled of mildew and stagnant water. There was a constant _drip, drip, drip_ from different areas in the ceiling. He had taken to counting them in between torture sessions. It had been 7168 drips since his last beating. Fucking witches.

He knew he should just pray to Cas. He was being stubborn........and a little bit cowardly. His boyfriend was an awkward little dork a lot of the time. But he could also be scary as fuck when he was pissed off. And Dean accepting a roofied drink from some random waitress at a bar who turned out to be a witch performing some freaky black magick New Moon ceremony? That could very well piss him off. But hey, it was a free drink. When was Dean Winchester ever one to turn down a free drink?

_7177, 7178, 7179._

Dean gritted his teeth as he tried to adjust himself without tugging on his wrist. He wound up doing a little shimmy that just made his shirt ride up against the wall, exposing part of his back to the chilled air. He gave up and leaned back, boot clad feet crossed at the ankles. He knew he could just call Castiel to come get him. Cas was probably cursing him out right this very minute. But he was trying to wait. He knew if he could just wait, Cas would be able to take out the whole coven. If he called now, at most they'd just get the one witch and her 'rough him up' squad. And if Cas was going to be pissed off anyway, might as well take out as many as they could in the process. He just didn't know if after their argument last night, Cas would agree.

* * *

 

_24 hours before_

"You want to tell me what you were thinking, going in there by yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that if I didn't, that poor kid was gonna be vamp chow?"

"Dean, all you had to do was call me. I could have come with you."

Sam stood by the motel's mini fridge watching his brother and his friend argue back and forth with each other. He tried blending in with the wall, as trying to leave the the area without walking directly between them was not really an option. He was really glad he'd thought to book two rooms.

Dean pushed a frustrated hand through his hair as Castiel continued to stare at him as though he was a child who'd broken the rules.

"Cas, you do realize I used to hunt without you. Like, all of the time. I'm not going to always stop and think, oh gee, I should call Mr. Smitey McSmiterson to come take care of this for me."

"I am not saying you should do that. And please, don't call me by that name, ever. I'm just saying, you can't be so reckless. You need to think before you act."

"So you ARE saying I should call you every time."

This time it was Cas pulling at his hair in annoyance. "No, I'm saying you need to stop waiting until the last minute! Stow your pride for a second and admit when you need help!"

Dean made a pfft noise that had Cas seeing red and Sam muttering "Uh-oh."

"Did you just fucking pffft me?" Castiel's tone was so incredulous that Dean just couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. Full bodied, bend over and brace yourself on your knees laughter. Cas's glare was mutinous as Dean straightened back up and used his thumb to wipe away a tear. The air crackled with energy and before he knew it, Cas had Dean pushed against the wall, held there by one hand. Sam took this opportunity to flee the room with a harried, "Going to bed, goodnight."

"You think this is funny? You realize, I will not have my grace forever. I won't always be able to save you." Castiel said, his voice like steel.

Dean leaned in, breath fanning Cas's face. "I didn't ask you to save me. And I didn't ask you to give anything up for me."

"You didn't have too," Cas growled back before releasing his grip.

After Lucifer had beaten the darkness, Dean was able to break through the wall between the fallen archangel and Cas. Dean had pleaded for Cas to kick Lucifer out, to come back to him. He'd finally said the words that had been burning inside for so long he'd almost forgot what it felt like to not have them trapped there. When Dean confessed his love and brought his angel back, it hadn't really been a question anymore. Cas knew that he wouldn't be going back to heaven. He would be staying on earth with his beautifully brave and often infuriating human. Which meant that eventually, his powers would fade away.

"Look, I don't want to fight about this right now. I just want to take a shower and grab a couple brews at the bar before last call," Dean had said. They wouldn't be heading back to Lebanon that night, not unless Cas somehow wanted to mojo not only him and Sam, but the impala home too. Considering Cas hadn't replied to him, Dean gathered he'd be hitting the bar solo. In fact, Cas didn't say anything at all. One second he was there, and then with an invisible flutter of wings he was gone.

"Fuck," Dean whispered to himself.

As he washed himself under the piss poor trickle of the shower he fought back the guilt that was trying to overtake him. The guilt that was trying to make him pray for Cas to come back so he could promise to be more careful. Instead he stubbornly buried it and headed out.

The bar, a little dive called Arnie's, was busier than he expected. Dean ordered himself a beer and just indulged in some people watching for a while. He debated about hustling pool, but he wasn't really feeling up to it. His thoughts kept straying back to Cas. He got what he was saying, he really did. He knew Cas just didn't want him hurt, didn't want to lose him because of a stupid decision made in the heat of the moment. But Cas also needed to realize that Dean was always gonna help when he was able. Even if it meant going in first, without a cavalry or angel behind him.

A cute blonde waitress set another beer in front of him with a bashful smile. He knew he hadn't ordered another one, but _Tammy_ , the tag said, seemed so nervous and shy that he didn't want to make her feel bad by telling her so. He munched on a bowl of bar mix and after the third drink, he decided to slow down. He felt restless, he missed Cas and he still had to drive back to the hotel. That was the last clear thought Dean had.

* * *

 

_Present_

_7,677, 7,678, 7,679._

The sound of a key turning in a lock had Dean sitting up straighter and pasting a cocky smile on his face.

"Tammy, you're back! I've missed you."

The blonde's curly locks fell forward as she leaned down into Dean's space. She ran a long, manicured red nail down his cheek. "Flattery will get you nowhere," she whispered, her overly sweet candy scented breath hot in his face.

"Where are your letterman boys?" Dean stalled, referring to her college frat boy lackeys. He didn't know if they were under a spell or just stupid enough to do what the hot girl told them to, in order to get in her pants. "Busy jacking off to some wrestling videos? Go Cyclones."

Tammy just smirked. "Don't say that to them, Iowa state has won 8 championships," she said, as she paced back and forth, heels clacking. Seriously, who wore heels and a mini skirt to torture someone? "They'll be along, don't you worry. They're just preparing the altar for me. You're going to bleed so pretty for me and the coven," she said it as though it was an honor he should be thankful for.

When Dean only laughed, her eyes narrowed. "If I were you, I would not be so jovial. As soon as I get what I need from you, you will die."

"I hate to break it to you, sister, but that ain't gonna happen. Do you know who I am? Any idea at all? I kind of have a knack for getting out of situations like these."

"It doesn't matter who you are," she spat back at him. "You were an easy target, green eyes, and that's all I needed."

Dean dropped all pretenses of laughing. "I hope it comforts you to believe that, cause let me tell you. The only reason you aren't dead right now, is because I am picking my moment. Just when all your little witch buddies show up to share in your fucked up ritual, we'll see who'll be bleeding pretty. If you were smart, you'd let me go now."

"That's big talk coming from a man chained to a wall."

Dean's voice was flat and cold. "You've been warned."

 

* * *

 

_At the motel_

 

"Your brother is an ass."

"I know Cas."

"And insufferable."

"I know," Sam said, with a roll of his eyes. He'd been hearing a variation of this for hours, ever since Dean hadn't come back to the hotel and they had found the Impala abandoned in the parking lot of the bar. A talk with the on shift bartender had netted them nothing too substantial. They did get the addresses and phone numbers of all the wait staff from the night before. They were able to talk to all but one who didn't answer the door or answer when Sam called. Tammy Olson, the newest hire, and probably their best lead. Castiel had wanted to stake her place out but Sam had suggested going back to the motel and trying a locator spell first. Unfortunately, it wasn't getting them anywhere.

"He is doing this on purpose, you know. He could just pray to me. But no. He has to make a point. Show me what a big man he is." Cas was muttering. Sam knew it just hid a fear that for some reason Dean couldn't pray to the angel, that he was hurt or unconscious. They knew he was alive, so that was a comfort. Cas insisted he would know if Dean had left this plane of existance. Sam looked out the window. There were impressive darkening clouds looming over the motels parking lot. The heat in the room was heavy and oppressive, the way it felt before a big storm. He knew it was Castiel's emotions creating it.

"Cas, buddy, you gotta calm down," Sam said, inclining his head toward the window so Cas could see what he was doing. "We're gonna find him. "

Cas took a deep breath. "You are right. I apologize, Sam. I think I am just going to sit down and listen," and with that he moved over to his and Dean's shared bed. He sat in a lotus position and just closed his eyes.

"Okay," Sam said, though he got no response. "I'm gonna take another pass at Tammy's house, see if she came home yet, maybe try and get into her house." When Cas still didn't answer, Sam just grabbed his copy of keys to the Impala and headed out.

When Sam came back an hour later, Cas was still sitting there, still as a statue. It was just going twilight when Cas finally spoke. "I hear him." With a flutter of wings, Cas was gone.

"Well, okay then." Sam said aloud to the empty air.

* * *

 

_Abandoned warehouse-Bumfuck Iowa_

 

When Dean was dragged from the cell, this time he was led down a short hall that opened into a large chamber. His eyes were nearly swollen shut, but he was able to make out a circle of figures in long burgundy robes. Black candles burned brightly in each figures hand. He was led, stumbling, to a stone altar. His breath was labored and his side ached like a bitch. When Tammy's muscle had come in to unchain him he'd fought back. He'd managed a few good shots before the larger of the two had shoved him face down on the unyeilding cement floor, causing a gash in his temple that was throbbing. The other one took this opportunity to go to town, kicking his ribs, breaking a few in the process.

Dean was barely present as they laid him out on the altar. Everything was foggy. He knew he was supposed to be doing something. But chanting had started and the heavy smell of oil and herbs was permeating the air, making him lightheaded and his breathing even harder. He really needed Cas to heal his fucking ribs. _Cas_. The name of his angel circled around his head and Dean latched onto it. Yes, he was supposed to be calling Cas. Dean turned his head, looking up, dazed, as he felt the sharp sting of a blade on his maybe broken wrist. Tammy was using an athame to slice into his skin and it was excruciating, but it also gave him a moment of lucidity. "Okay Cas. You win," Dean whispered to himself. "Come and get me. I'm gonna pass out now," As Dean started to lose consciousness, he vaguely recognized the sound of screaming and a bright white light on the edge of his vision. He thought he saw his Castiel, but everything was a blur of movement and screams. Time ceased to exist and eventually he felt a cool hand lay across is forehead. "Cas," he murmured before blessed darkness took over.

 

* * *

 

When Castiel arrived in the chamber he could see that Dean was out of it. It broke his heart to look at him there, bruised and bleeding. The coven was so surprised by his sudden presence, that more than half of them dropped their candles.  A few, he could tell, were just scared kids, obviously caught up in something they knew nothing about, and he spared them. He wiped their memories first and let them stumble away. The rest however, had black souls. So currupted it hurt to look. He quickly took them out, not sorry at all when they screamed in agony. Next he went after the men standing on either side of the alter. They were no doubt the ones responsible for many of Dean's injuries if the bruised knuckles were anything to go by. They didn't even try to run and he took joy in burning out thier eyes. He saved the ring leader for last.  

"What are you?" Tammy asked in horror.

"I am an angel of the lord. You made a grievous mistake by taking what is mine. That pure soul laid up upon your altar? He belongs to me. You WILL pay for laying your sullied hands on him."

Tammy tried to run, but Castiel just waved his hand and her body was flung against the wall.  She rolled over with a groan as he continued to slowly walk towards her, as though he was an animal stalking his prey.

Tammy scrambled to her knees and began to crawl along the edge of the wall, hands grasping up against the flat surface, looking for divots she could dig her fingers into, to pull herself up.

Castiel cocked his head to the side as reached where she was struggling. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, and the fear rolling off of her was almost palatable. "Escape is futile," he said before lifting her up by the neck and holding her against the cold hard wall. "You should have chosen a different path," and with that, he impaled her with his blade. He could have killed her with the touch of his fingers, but he wanted the satisfying feeling of plunging his weapon into her black, corrupted soul. For Dean and for himself.

Cas pulled his angel blade back out and Tammy slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood in her wake. He hurried over to Dean and knelt beside him. Cas brushed Dean's hair back from his forehead. His lover breathed out "Cas," before letting his eyes drift closed. Castiel lifted him over his shoulder and started out of the room, disappearing from the room mid-stride.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[](http://imgur.com/il4K2qZ)

Dean was so comfortable when he began to awaken, that he didn't want to get up. Nothing hurt anymore, and he was so warm. He snuggled deeper into the covers and felt a hard line pressed against his side. He smiled sleepily and reached over with his eyes closed. _Castiel_. Dean blindly buried his nose in the crook of the angel's neck, breathing in his fresh scent of earth, rain and ozone. He felt Castiel's arms come around him, and slowly stroke down his back. For a long while it was quiet.

"So, are we still fighting?" Dean murmured, eyes still closed.

"Well, that depends."

"On what?" Dean lifted his head and blinked up at Cas owlishly.

Castiel lifted a brow. "On whether you can give an explanation on why you left that bar with a waitress that doesn't induce me to cut your genitals off."

For a moment Dean just stared at him, before his whole body started to shake in silent laughter.

"She roofied my beer, man," Dean explained after he calmed down.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"And would you care to explain why you did not pray for me sooner. Considering that is what our whole argument was about in the first place?" There was a distinct note of pissiness in Cas's voice. It shouldn't have made Dean grin, but it did. Getting his angel all riled up was kind of a guilty pleasure of his.

Dean pushed himself into a sitting position and took Cas's hands in his. "I was trying to hold off. I knew you'd come in, all guns blazing and figured this way, you'd probably take all the bitches down."

"And I couldn't have just rescued you and then taken out the coven?" Cas asked pointedly.

"No me, no ritual, baby." 

Dean reached his hands up to cup Cas's face. He pulled him forward and claimed his mouth with his own.  Cas sighed into the kiss, parting his lips and met Dean's seeking tongue with his own. Dean's hands trailed up from Cas's face to tangle in his hair, tugging at it as the kiss deepened. Cas's hands fell to Dean's hips as he straddled his waist, just wanting to be closer.

Dean pulled back with an audible pop. "I did think about what you said. And I will try to be more careful. And remember to call for you," he whispered.

"That's all that I ask," Cas whispered back, in his gravely voice, made more so rough by their activities. He twined his arms around Dean's neck and again met his eager mouth with his own.

Dean pulled back again. "I'm gonna fuck up sometimes," he warned.

Castiel just rolled his eyes. "I am aware."

"Yeah, well, just thought I should have, you know, a disclaimer."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

Cas ground himself down on Dean's lap, eliciting a low groan from the man under him. "Can you shut up now? Sam went to pick up dinner and will return within the hour."

Dean worked open Cas's fly and then his own, saying "Cas, could you not mention my brother's name while we're doing this?" They managed to shimmy thier pants down far enough and Dean proceeded to line their hard cocks up together.

Cas bit his lip, head falling back on a moan as Dean gripped them and began to slowly stroke. Dean licked up the side of Cas's neck, sucking little bruises into the skin there, paying close attention to his pulse point.  It was one of the angel's weak spots.

Their combined precome made them slick, but Dean knew when he stripped them faster, the friction would be a little too dry so he stopped and held out his hand wordlessly. Cas looked down at him dazedly until it clicked and a small bottle appeared in his hand.

All lubed up, his hand moved faster and thier moans grew louder and more frequent. Cas was writhing in Dean's lap and Dean was pushing up against him, the slick sound of their skin rubbing together obscene in the hottest way.  Their mouths found each other again, tongues dancing together, but soon turned into just breathing the same air.

"Close your eyes," Cas warned, as he always did when he was close. Dean obeyed as he felt Cas shudder above him.   _"Dean, ah, ah,"_   Cas cried out as he came. When he felt the warm stickiness of Cas's release coat his hand, it pushed Dean right over the edge. _"Castiel,_ " Dean breathed.

For a moment they just stayed still, Dean's forehead pressed to Cas's shoulder, Cas's buried in Dean's neck. Dean began to laugh as he looked down between them at their mess. "Dude, we didn't even take off our shirts." Cas looked down and actually blushed. With a wave of his hand, the mess was gone. Might as well use the mojo while he still had it.

They were startled by a loud banging on the otherside of the motel wall.

"Hey, if you assholes are done, the Chinese food is here."

Castiel glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table.  "My, that hour went fast."

"Yeah, probably not fast enough for Sammy," He laughed. As they left the bed, Dean grabbed Cas's hand and pulled his love into his arms. "Thank you, by the way. For coming to rescue me."

"Of course, Dean."

 

The end.

 

 


End file.
